


The Problems With Leos

by RebelousRebellion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Made Up Birthdays, Western Zodiac!AU, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelousRebellion/pseuds/RebelousRebellion
Summary: Marinette thought she knew what she was signing herself up when taking Gemini Miraculous and the taking the psudoname Ladybug based on her favorite animal....then she met the one who chose the Leo Miraculous and calling himself Chat Noir. Their first meeting left a lot to be desired but 5 years later they are working together just fine





	The Problems With Leos

As Marinette was rudely woken up on the first day of being enrolled in ESMOD by Tikki (the fashion school she has dreamt about since Collège) Sleepily looking at the clock she realized she had 30 mins to get ready and get to class.  
"OH SHIT" blurted Marinette  
Alarm bells surging throughout her head as she ran around the room getting dressed.  
"Tikki, Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" complained the Bluenette  
"Considering you do have a certain lack of waking up on time anyway Mari I figured I would do something to help....Are you going out the door in your pajamas?" Tikki wondered "What! No! I...I...I don't know Tikki. I have been stressing out for this day ever since i found out I got in to ESMOD!" Marinette started to whine   
Quietly a knocking could be heard upstairs   
"Is that a nervous Princess I hear" sang Chat Noir  
"Oh Shush Mr.I don't need to worry about morning classes i have afternoon classes Agreste!" as she chucked a rubber pot at him   
"Ok A where the hell did a rubber pot come from and B chill Mari I've got your ride figured out" Chuckled Chat   
"To answer your first question I realllllly don't know and as for your statement if you say your arms I will throw you across Paris." Threatened the smol one  
"Haven't you alread-"  
"On purpose."  
"oh" squeaked Chat "But no its not my shoulders. Gorilla will be here in 10 minutes"  
"He has a name"  
"You are the only person to be able to make him talk."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Miraculous or in general.


End file.
